


AFTERGLOW-HAN'S VIEW POINT

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han's point of view on his and Leia's private time on Bespin
Relationships: Han Solo - Relationship, Leia Organa - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	AFTERGLOW-HAN'S VIEW POINT

AFTERGLOW  
(From: TESB Han & Leia Han’s point of view.)

Han Solo lay back on the pillow, his breathing and heartbeat slowing. He glanced at  
Leia, she was smiling sweetly. They’d just shared a wonderful interlude of love. It had  
never been like that with anyone else in his adult years.

‘What is she thinking?’ ‘Was she sorry?’ ‘ Was she disappointed?’ ‘I sure hope not.’  
Han knew he was her first. 

Their need for one another had been too much to ignore, the playful banter between them  
a catalyst..a teasing…a tempting….

‘Now was the time to tell her,’ his thoughts spoke. ‘No..not here, I want a more secure  
place.’ But it was maddening to wait to declare his love. He couldn’t put her in more danger  
if it was found out he had such strong feelings for her…he was just taking a Princess and Senator to safety.

He’d declared his love only once before…but this was different… 

He wanted to protect her, encourage her, support her…be a help to her. Their worlds  
were so different..each would be bringing facets of that world into the relationship….  
it would take adjustments..but he was certain they could do it.

Suddenly, with the speed of a blaster shot, possible consequences of their actions hit  
Han….a child…there was the possibility…he’d not been so lax with other  
relationships. Perhaps he wanted that result. A family…a real family…of his own..  
with Leia.

His imagination brought to mind a child…perhaps a daughter…one like Leia or a  
son… like him.. Han felt pride already seeping into his emotions at his musings.

He would not ask her to leave the Rebellion..he was a part of it himself now..

They would rest and after the dinner Lando offered them, they would leave…  
search for the new Rebel Base.

Tiredness slowing overtaking him, Han turn onto his side and before he succumbed  
to sleep gave a slight smile…remembering…Luke would be surprised because it  
was ‘a princess and a guy like him.’


End file.
